


On the waves and plains.

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Prince Nico, Prince Percy, Prince Triton, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, in defiance of his brother, the Heir to the throne, decides to escape an arranged marriage by deserting to his own lands. a chain of events that will  prove decisive in the history of their lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the waves and plains.

Peace had reigned in the land Olympia for but a short time. Before there had been the Titan wars, the Giant wars, the second Titan wars and the second Giant wars. Now finally peace reigned. Two generations of People had fought and died and now, they thought, it was the time for peace. In the north of the land, lay the country of Scotia, bound by the island strewn coast of the Great Ocean on the west and the mountains of the Scotian Highlands to the east. The peoples of the country were divided into three clans, the Picts of the rugged west the men of Attica in the isles and the Scots of the eastern heights; they shared a royal family and many generations of marriage. The Royal family consisted of King Poseidon, Monarch of the glen, Prince Triton o’ the Ben, the heir to the throne, Prince Tyson of the lochan, and Prince Perseus, lord of the Western Isles and general to the Pictish armies. Prince Percy was the peoples favourite, a sea green eyed boy of only 16, he was considered the finest fighter in the land, had won a score of victories and was even secretly considered a contender to the throne on the kings demise, this earned him the animosity of his brother Triton. Percy also commanded the Navy of Scotia, the greatest in the land.  
To the south there lay the country of Capua. Bound by the mountains of the Scotia to the north east and the Great Ocean to the west, in the centre lay a vast desert of burning red sand. Its capital, Archangelsk lay on the River Styx, and was the centre of trade for the whole land. It was a land of one people, the Capuii, who were considered to be among the best cavalrymen in the known world. They were ruled by King Hades, lord of the fiery plains, Queen Persephone, Prince Nico Di Angelo, lord of the coastal cities, general of the Knights of St John’s cavalry, infantry and Navy. His sister Princess Hazel ruled the cities that bordered the mountains with her husband Frank.  
Even further south laid the Kingdom of Aquila, the land of the Eagles. This nation lay between the huge mountains of the Jupiter range and the sea. It was inhabited by the tribes of the plain under the oppressive over lordship of King Zeus, Greatest and Best. King Zeus had two sons, Herakles, the cruel and sadistic lord of the eastern cities, and Jason, lord of the cities by the sea and admiral of the Aquila fleet. His flagship was the Argo, a ship of grand size, if slightly questionable buoyancy on anything rougher than a mill pond. Aquila had the largest army, legions of swordsmen and massive phalanxes of spearmen. King Zeus was afflicted by a kind of madness of the soul, he spent his days like a rabid dog, always plotting and planning to capture the kingdoms of the land, for his ego’s sake and for the wealth he would seize.  
Prince Percy stormed from his father’s study. He slammed the gold embossed doors, shocking the courtier’s awaiting his father’s attention outside. Striding past the marble columns and statues that flanked the great hall, Percy shoved through the masses of petitioners to his rooms. Percy utterly loathed his brother Triton at the moment, the devious bastard had all but tricked their father to banish from the country for life. Percy was to be married to the Prince of Capua, a boy younger than Percy by about two years. Percy had met Prince Nico often and liked the cute, kind and brave boy, but he hated that his brother had beaten him. Percy was ordered to travel to Capua, the marriage was arranged, and all Percy had to do was pack. Percy, ever one to fight an injustice had a different Idea.  
He was seething by the time he reached his quarters, he ordered his servants to pack his prized belongings into his saddle bags. He himself donned his war gear, a fine suit of scale armour, his Corinthian helmet, a beautiful peace inlaid with sea green enamel in a pattern of waver, and strapped on his sword riptide and the beautiful bronze shield that Tyson had given him for his birthday, before marching from the palace and leaping onto his horse, Blackjack, and riding at breakneck speed to the Port of Epidii in the west.   
They flew through the fertile valleys and rugged moors, over the ragged Munroe and through the Great Glen. Past hovel, croft and manor they sped. As they rode the wolf pack gave tongue on the Bens and eagles circled in the endless skies above.   
It took the rest of the day, and a night of hard riding to reach the port the next morning. It was a small city of white washed, terracotta roofed houses and marble temples poised on terraces that hung perilously from the granite cliffs of the headland. Below a fleet of streamlined triremes sat at dock, bobbing slightly in the tide.   
Once Percy reached his naval HQ he ordered his men prepare to leave. The ships were loaded with the men of Percy's Personal unit, the Pictish spears, as well as their full complement of Attica marines. The men followed Percy's orders without question, he was their golden boy. When the ships were loaded and Percy's friends had gathered aboard his flagship, the sword of the seas, the fleet sailed from the harbour and began its voyage to the isles in the west. A hoard of elegant triremes with blue painted sides and sails of white cloth sailed into the sunset like a mirage in the desert.  
Percy stood in his cabin on the flagship. Around him, at the great round table where councils of war were held, his friends stood and awaited his commands. There were the Trireme commanders Annabeth, Conner and Travis, Will and Jake the cohort commanders of the Picts and the chief siege engineer Leo.   
“What’s up Percy?” Annabeth asked, the blonde voicing the concerns of the assembled officers.  
“Well…erm, you see… the thing is… Triton made Dad marry me off to wee Nico, prince of Capua, but I don’t want to let the bastard win!” Percy said before throwing a pout, his eyes staring into those of his council with irresistible intensity.  
“Well let’s show that bastard triton, what for then! Eh!” Connor cried.  
“For Percy” the assembled officers cried.  
“Oorah!” they cried in unison, before it was taken up as a chant by the soldiers and sailors of the fleet.  
Percy had taken the larger part of the fleet when he fled his Fathers decision. He knew the remainder of the fleet would defend Scotia, but would likely mutiny before fighting him.

It was two days later that Percy's fleet reached the Isles. They were met by the people of Attica, Percy’s people, led by Luke, their governor and Percy's friend. The fleet were settled into the harbour of the largest island, surrounded by the towering walls of the city of Percica. Percy spent the next few weeks reviewing the defences of his new capital. Luke had done a good job; the walls were as tall as any siege tower, shining resplendently white in the evening sun, with towers for ballista at regular intervals. The gates were enormous bronze affairs, reinforced with five locking beams and with archer’s windows hidden in the surrounding stonework. The city itself contained two huge granaries built to help inhabitants survive any siege; there were huge barracks and extra housing to allow the people of the countryside to find refuge in the city. Percy knew it would take many months for any invasion forces to arrive.

Back in the capital of Scotia, Atlantis, Triton was livid, his brother had escaped his trap, damn that boy.  
The heir to the throne stormed into his father’s chambers, pushing couriers aside as he marched up to his father.  
“We must send out men to capture Percy, the impudent boy, he must be punished for disobeying your commands!” Triton ranted.  
“You may try if you wish, I will try to smooth over our relations with Capua, however be warned, I for one would not wish to risk my neck by pursuing young Percy with his own fleet.”  
“But Father, They’re your men!”  
“But they will follow Percy over you. He is their champion”  
Triton fumed to himself before pivoting around and storming from the room in a black mood.

 

It the court of the Capuan King.  
King Hades silently cursed as they heard the news of Prince Percy's flight. He had to watch stoically as his dear son, Nico, crumbled in sadness. His face quickly drooping as silent sobs wracked his slender frame. Nico had always loved Percy, the other boy being like a hero to the young prince. When the offer of marriage was made Nico was overjoyed, he had danced and sang and skipped about the palace in a state of nervous excitement. The current news was like a stab in the heart for the boy as he watched his dreams and fantasies fall out of reach.  
Nico retired to his room. Striding quickly across the grand hall of polished black granite, past the red banners of Capua, Nico hastened to escape the court before he broke down.  
Sobbing was heard and the prince was not seen for almost a week.   
Nico finally emerged to find a letter had arrived for him, carried by a messenger from the far of port of Epidii, the messenger was saddened to have arrived so late however he had had a hard time escaping the men of Prince Triton who had patrolled the countryside. The letter was from Percy, dated the day his fleet left for Percica.  
‘Dearest Nico,  
I am sorry the news had to reach you like this, I’m sure it will have reached you before this letter. I can only apologise for the pain this must have caused you. Please believe me, that was never my intention. It has been almost three years since I last saw you; I hope you are still the beautiful, kind and brave little hero I remember so fondly. I want you to know, I didn’t want to abandon you, and I would happily marry you. However, I cannot abandon my people to suffer under tritons reign. Father is old and ill, he will not last long. I must be poised to strike when the time comes. If you are still willing, come to Percica and I will marry you. I wish for nothing more than to be yours as you would be mine.  
If you hate me now I will understand, in which case I will surrender Percica and myself to you and would ask for only your mercy for my people. I await your black ships upon the horizon daily.  
Yours,  
Your Percy.’

Nico read and re-read the letter.  
He ran to his father’s throne room and showed him the letter. Hades sent his Son to the countries port with a detachment of guards. At the port Nico Boarded his black ship, Harbinger and set sail towards the western isles. Grinning childishly like a love-struck puppy all the way.

In the court of king Zeus of Aquila.  
The spy had returned with news of the prince’s flight from Atlantis. Zeus sat on his solid gold throne, looking down at the bedraggled, saddle-sore form of his agent. The man was prostrating before him, cowering like a coward before the king. When Zeus heard the man’s news Zeus saw his chance to capture the boy as a hostage. He sent word to his son Jason and his general Ares to gather the fleet and two legions before making their way to Percica. He had the spy executed in a rather gruesome manner. Hung, Drawn and Quartered. No one knew why.

 

Percy looked out at the horizon; a fleet of ships had just crested the most distant waves in view. The ships had gold sails, golden eagle emblems flew on the mast head. They were the ships of Zeus.  
Percy felt a quiver wrack his spine. The men of Aquila were not famed for mercy. He remembered quickly however, they were not famed for seamanship either.  
As the ships neared Percy ordered his men to man the walls before he ran to his fleet. Percy leapt aboard his flagship as his fleet sallied forth from the harbour to meet the approaching fleet.  
As they neared Percy recognised Jason aboard the flagship opposite. As the ships drew alongside Percy cried out to Jason. “Why do you sail against me and my people in such force?”  
Jason looked down, shamefaced “My father orders me to capture you. You have been outlawed by Triton, and as you know an outlaw must be captured and enslaved. I’m sorry Percy, it’s the law of our lands.”  
The handsome blonde looked back at Percy like he wished to make a compromise of sorts, blue eyes darting to the face of his old friend.  
“I AM Prince Perseus of Scotia, Lord of the Western Isles, Leader of the Pictish spears and admiral of the Navy. I am the people’s champion. I defeated lord Kronos the vagabond; I killed the Minotaur and the Gorgon. I defeated the Giants of the mountains at Helmfjord, I killed the queen of the Mountains, Gaia, I beat the Titans, Won the battle of the great glen, and liberated Percica and the Western isles from the pirate chieftain Alabaster. Face my wrath if you dare!” Percy yelled, trying to intimidate the enemy, not an easy task for a 16 year old, but Percy's reputation did precede him.  
“Throw down your weapons” Ares shouted from beside Jason, the bulky man throwing a disdainful sneer towards the opposing fleet.  
“Come and get them” Percy cried back, a smirk crossing his face despite his harsh tone.  
Percy ordered the signal raised up the mast.  
Percy's ship backed oars and rowed away from the ship carrying Jason. When the ship returned to the rest of the fleet, Percy cried the order, relayed by bugles and horns across the other vessels of the fleet. They surged forwards as one, their rams charging towards their opponents as the crews yelled their wild war cries.  
“For Percy!”  
“Up the Pictii”  
“Yaaaaaldy”  
“Oorah!”  
In a matter of moments the ships of Percy's fleet smashed into the ships of Zeus with an almighty crash. They withdrew and then surged forwards again, puncturing the boards of the ships of Zeus before they could respond.  
Jason watched in awe as Percy led his men in a charge against the ships of his fleet. He watched as ships sunk and his fleet diminished. After what seemed like minutes Ares called the retreat. Half of their fleet now lay at the sea bed. The rest limped backwards. Percy's ship drew up alongside and the crew leapt aboard Jason’s vessel.   
Percy yelled a war cry as he stormed aboard the enemy flagship. He hacked and slashed, cutting down the gold armoured soldiers of Zeus. He fought his way forwards into their midst until he was face to face with Ares. Percy hefted his shield before aiming a slash at Ares head. The man ducked. Percy slashed backhand at the older warrior. He gained a glancing blow on the others helmet. Ares tried to thrust his sword into Percy's guts, only managing to graze Percy's ribs through the scale vest. The boy dodged before hacking wildly at Ares, landing a blow the man’s neck that severed it. Ares head dropped to the deck in a fountain of blood, followed quickly by his body.   
“Take that to Zeus, from me” Percy said to Jason, pointing at the decapitated head, before leaping back to his ship and ordering the fleet to return to the city.  
The ships of the fleet turned back to the harbour, Percy had weakened from the glancing blow to his ribs. He wheezed as he was helped, limping to his palace by the agora. The Building was a huge affair. A massive columned portico, fronted a building of huge proportions, built as a gift to Percy, by the people of the city, for saving them from Pirates.  
It was many days of licking their wounds and waiting in fearful anticipation before another sail was seen on the horizon. 

Nico could hardly believe his eyes when they had passed the damaged remnants of Jason’s fleet, limping back to Aquila. The next day the gleaming marble walls of Percica came into sight.  
The ship sailed past the mighty defences of Percica and into the harbour of the vast city. Nico was greeted with a shocking site. The men of Percy's fleet stood in ranks on the beach, arrayed as if on display before Nico, their ships abandoned. As Nico stepped from his ship onto the sand, Percy stepped forward and knelt before him, his eyes downcast and a slight tremble evident in his hunched shoulders. Nico was saddened to realise, Percy seriously believed that Nico might actually hate him, might want to punish him, hurt him, or kill him. Nico placed his hand on Percy's chin and lifted the boy’ s handsome face so as to see the beautiful green-blue eyes dance before him as he remembered. Nico knelt down before Percy and planted a kiss on his hero’s plush lips. Percy hummed into the kiss before surging forward and deepening the kiss, his tongue dancing against Nico’s in a battle for dominance. Nico capitulated first. Moaning as Percy did sinful things to his tongue. Percy broke the kiss to uproarious cheers from his men as they clashed their weapons together in victory. He lifted Nico into his arms and carried the boy to his palace.  
At the towns Agora Percy stopped.  
“Will you marry me?” Percy asked a mask of seriousness drawn across his face as he looked intently into Nico's eyes.  
“Yes, Yes, Yes of course” Nico cried.  
Percy set Nico down on his feet and called a priest over from the temple that stood by the square. In front of the crowds of Percy and Nico's soldiers, and the town’s inhabitants, the Priest said the official words.  
When asked, Percy said loudly and proudly “I do”  
Nico when asked said, in a much quieter and almost trembling in anticipation voice “I do”  
Then Percy dove in to press a kiss to Nico's soft lips, to the coos and jeers of the assembled crowd.  
Percy then scooped Nico once more into a bridal carry.  
They passed the huge hall, went through corridors and past a huge fountain before entering Percy's quarters. The room was filled by an enormous bed with an aqua blue silk sheet, huge bay windows opened out onto a garden with a pool, a desk sat in one corner, and in another an array of armour and weapons sat alongside chests of clothes, mostly in Percy's favourite colour, blue.  
Percy set Nico gently down on the soft blue sheets before sensuously kissing the boy.  
Percy climbed atop the boy, stripping off their clothes and pressing kisses down Nico’s body to his inner thighs, his hands tweaking the boy’s nipples and stroking his faint abs. Nico moaned loudly and wantonly when he felt an oil slick finger press gently against his entrance. He had no time to consider the source of the oil before Percy pushed the finger deep into Nico's tight hole. Nico groaned and writhed as Percy pumped his finger into the tight arse, adding another and scissoring.  
Percy bent and kissed the head of Nico's cock, drawing a wanton whine from the smaller boy, he bent lower to lick and fondle the adorably fun sized balls that sat below, surrounded by a thin thatch of wiry black hair..  
“Ahh Percy please” Nico cried.  
Percy looked down with an almost sadistic smirk.  
He liked a stripe along the underside of Nico’s cock, chuckling as the boy groaned in ecstasy before swirling his tongue around the head of the boys cock.   
When he considered Nico loose enough Percy lathered more oil on his cock and then crawled back over Nico's body pressing kisses to the boy’s face as his cock head pressed snug against the smaller boys arse. Nico gave a nod of consent then choked on his breath as Percy thrust his huge cock, brutally into his arse. Nico clenched his eyes shut in agony as his arse felt as though torn apart. He heard Percy groan loudly as the boy bottomed out inside Nico's tight passage. Nico felt Percy's sharp hips and the hairs of his groin press against his arse. He let out long breaths and concentrated on relaxing his ring of muscle. Percy looked down at his lovers pained expression in concern. Percy tried to shift slightly. The movement in his arse made Nico see stars. He gasped aloud, begging Percy to do it again. Percy pulled out a little before thrusting gently forwards, brushing against Nico's prostate, his long cock, poking noticeably against Nico's tummy. Percy built up a rhythm and soon he was pulling right out to his tip before slamming roughly back into Nico's tight, hot channel, groaning loudly as the smaller boy begged his to go harder, faster, harder. Percy felt Nico's arse clench as orgasm overtook him, felt the boy spray his seed across Percy's chest. Percy thrust a couple more times before he came, flooding his lover with hot wet cum. Nico groaned as his lover filled him. His arse continued to clench, milking cum from Percy's dick. Nico was amazed at how long Percy continued to fill him, he moaned as he felt his tummy expand as it filled with the hot juices. It took longer still for Percy to go flaccid, his cock finally slipping gently from Nico's arse.  
Nico shuddered softly as he felt cum leak from his tight arse, it still throbbed almost painfully from the abuse it had received moments before.  
“Boy that was a lot of cum” Nico moaned, stroking his protruding belly.  
“Well they always said we Scotians were VERY fertile” Percy replied cheekily.  
Nico gasped in shock when he felt Percy press a thick plug into his arse.  
“What?!!”  
“I like you like this, all full of my sperm” Percy said, rubbing circles into the smaller boys swollen belly.   
“Mmmmmmm……..” Nico murmured, falling asleep in his lover’s arms.  
Percy chuckled to himself before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and falling into the pits of slumber himself.

 

They were woken rudely at sun-up the next day.  
A fleet of ships lay upon the horizon. They headed towards the beaches outside the city.  
The messenger carrying the news tried to avoid their gaze due to the compromising position. Percy was still presses against Nico. As soon as the blushing messenger had fled, Percy sprang from the sheets and began to throw on his armour. He was too wrapped up in throwing on his tunic, scale vest and grieves, he failed to notice Nico throwing on his own, black suit of light mail armour, buckling on his black iron sword and grasping his own, black plumed Corinthian helmet, before rushing out of the room in Percy’s wake.  
When Percy noticed they were almost at the city walls.  
“No, no, no.” Percy cried “You are not coming; I will NOT watch you in danger”.  
“Percy, you can’t stop me” Nico replied sharply.  
“Oh yes I can”  
“Oh no, you can’t. You see, I remember yesterday, you surrendered the city to me, or was I mistaken during that little ‘episode’ on the beaches?”  
Percy looked down in resignation. “No sir.” He mumbled.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t want to take your city, I just want you!” Nico whispered to him, wrapping his arms around the bigger boy, an act which was rather awkward at best while they stood in armour, with shields in hand.  
“Okay….. Just stay near me, please” Percy conceded.  
As they reached the walls, they watched as thousands of vessels, not war ships, but ferries, cargo ships, biremes and other mismatched vessels, landed on the beach. From them spewed thousands of men, armed and flying the banner of Triton, a gold trident on a field of dark blue. They began to set up a camp, and from the larger vessels, huge artillery pieced, onagers, ballista and trebuchets were hauled. Pair of enormous elephants were led from one of the ships, and siege equipment like ladders and a ram were towed into positions. Triton himself emerged from the ranks of his army under a banner of peace.  
Percy marched off the walls, down to the gate, Nico and Percy's standard bearer followed in his wake. Percy ordered his banner unveiled. The material fluttered open revealing an image of the crown of Scotia atop a sword on a field of light blue. That was their father’s banner; the one Percy had fought every battle under. Nico nodded to his own standard bearer, the man unfurled the fabric to show a sword of black, against a field of blood red. Their preparations complete, the boys walked out, from the safety of the opened gates, out onto the fields before the walls.  
On the open plain, Percy stood adjacent to his brother, Nico stood beside him. Triton watched them with undisguised disgust and hatred.  
“Hand over the city, Perseus, and yourself, in chains, and I will let the little prince of Capua go free.” Triton said disdainfully.  
Percy sneered back. “No”  
“The city is not yours to command, it is our fathers city, and as his Heir, I carry his authority, so surrender!” Triton said, anger tinging his tone.  
“Ah, dearest brother, you forget. I captured this city from the pirates. I received their surrender. It was I father gave the city to and it is I after whom the city is named. In fact if it is anyone’s, it is my husband here’s, as I surrendered myself and the city over to him only yesterday. So what right have you to demand my surrender?!” Percy shouted before the amassed forces of him and Triton.  
Triton turned bright red, turning his hateful gaze from one boy to the other.  
“ARRGH” he yelled, turning and stamping back to his lines, “This means war” he yelled.  
His men formed up for battle.  
Percy once inside the walls, stood on a platform above his men, watching as they massed before the gates. “Men” he cried “We have before us, a trial that will decide the fate of our lands. The battle between tyranny and justice. A battle which we must not lose. We will fight them on the Seas, on the beaches and in the hills, we will fight them on the hills and in the glen, we shall fight them on the walls and if needed in the agora too. We shall never surrender. Who’s with me?” an earth shattering roar erupted from the massed ranks of men.  
“Then charge” Percy cried, leaping from his platform and charging through the gates, followed by the shinning ranks of his men.  
The men of triton were shocked to see moments later the men under Percy’s banner, charging through the city gates, thousands of men in battle glory, crying war cries, their armour gleaming in the sun. Pictii, Atticans, Marines and spearmen, Scotian and Capuan, from Nico's guard, they all stormed from the defences of the city to face their foe on the open field. They smacked into Triton’s lines with a thunderous crash, wedges of warriors, cutting through the enemy like butter under a knife.  
From the enemy’s rear, a bugle was heard, braying notes cutting through the battle din. A huge swarm of cavalrymen, flying the banner of Capua, smashed into the enemy’s rear, shattering their resolve. They wore the heavy mail and rode the armoured horses that marked the cavalry as Capuan cataphracts. Within what seemed like moments, the enemy forces dissolved, men fleeing across the plains or fighting to get aboard their ships. Those who escaped to the fleet found their exit blocked by the men of Percy’s fleet.  
When the enemy survivors were rounded up, king Hades who had led the Capuan charge handed the bloodied but alive form of Triton over to Percy. Percy looked at his brother in a mixture of amusement and distaste. He drew riptide once more.  
“No, please, no please, please no” Triton wailed.  
Percy spat into the face of his brother. He hefted his sword above his head, and swung it down with such tremendous force that it cleaved his brother’s head in two.  
Nico and Hades looked on in shock as Percy had his brothers shattered, bloody remains thrown into a communal mass grave. Percy pardoned the remaining soldiers of his brother.  
“What now?” Nico sighed.  
“Now, we go home” Percy replied, his voice containing a burst of hope.


End file.
